The Perfect Storm
by CheerLoveDance
Summary: "The thunder roared, the rain around her was raging. Her world was crumbling around her like the walls of that wretched palace she called home. She looked up as the next flash of lightning lit the sky and chuckled to herself darkly. 'This really is the perfect storm, isn't it'" Eleanor's not as strong as she makes out to be. Family drama, romance, tragedy, and an evil uncle.
1. Prologue

\- Prologue -

The slow and steady _tick... tock... tick... tock_ of the clock in the corner of the room lulled her back to sleep. On mornings like this, Eleanor was glad she didn't destroy the clock like she often wished. Eleanor had a short temper and was often in a bad mood. The only way to release her anger was to demolish something. When she was angry, the clock always seemed to taunt her. She felt as though its slowing ticking was laughing at her.

But on mornings like these, when she chose to sleep in because she'd been out all night, she was appreciative of it. It was strangely relaxing.

Last night, Eleanor had gone clubbing not too far from home. She got back to the palace around four in the morning, stumbling over her own feet from intoxication. It was amazing she'd even made it to her room. As soon as she entered the room, she dropped the flask of vodka to the floor - not caring when the contents spilled onto the rug - and flopped into bed. She didn't bother to tug the comforter over her before she passed out.

At seven in the morning, she suddenly woke. She groaned and rubbed her forehead, already feeling the hangover. But as usual, Eleanor was still tired. She rolled over and yanked the sheets up to her chin.

 _Tick... tock... tick... tock..._

The clock was her favorite lullaby.

00000000

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my story. This was just the prologue to explain Eleanor's current state so that you understand things better in chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed! By the way, this story is going to follow the storyline of season one of the show, but I'm going to add in a lot of different things.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought of the prologue! I'll have a new chapter written and posted by Friday at the latest. Favorite or track this story so you don't miss any updates!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't believe in author's notes at the beginning of chapters because I feel it takes away from the story, but I just wanted to say that at the beginning of this chapter, I will be using some of the dialogue from the pilot episode. I'm only using it to introduce the plot. The rest of the chapter will be my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Royals or the characters and dialogue in it.**

\- Chapter 1 -

Liam woke with a hangover and a lacy bra on top of his foot. The sheets were barely covering his half-dressed body. He peeked over the side of the bed and caught sight of his boxers laying on the floor.

 _Get up and put them on, lazy,_ he thought to himself. He began to reach for them when he heard a soft mumbling from the other side of the bed. Next to him was a young woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. She had long, mousy brown hair and wore a lacy, cream-colored bra and matching panties.

Liam racked his brain for any reminder as to who this girl was or where he found her.

 _When she wakes up, she's going to expect you to remember her!_ he thought frantically when he received no recollection on the girl's identity.

The task at hand flashed through his mind. He tried reaching for his boxers four different times, but each time the girl tossed and turned again. Finally, Liam couldn't work through it anymore.

 _I'm the prince of England. If I wake her up, she'll deal with it._

So he carelessly rolled off the bed and grabbed his underwear. He turned to face the wall and put them on. When he turned back to the bed, the girl was still asleep. He couldn't think of a reason not to go back to sleep, so he did.

00000000

"Prince Liam."

Liam was startled awake by a familiar voice. He opened his eyes to see his security detail and friend, Marcus, standing in his doorway.

"Marcus," Liam said while rubbing his eyes. "You're supposed to guard me, not scare the hell out of me."

Marcus dismissed Liam's statement. "You need to return to the palace."

Liam looked confused.

Marcus turned to the girl that was still asleep in the bed. "You too, Ophelia."

The girl rolled over and looked at Marcus, then grabbed the sheet to cover herself. She looked both embarrassed and confused.

In moments, Liam was dressed. He was running down the long hallways and large rooms of the palace at top speed. Finally, he reached his mother's office. His mother, sister, and father were already in the room.

Eleanor looked a mess, with her makeup running and her hair in disarray. Simon looked tired, as if he'd just woken, too. Helena looked disgusted. But on second look, Liam noticed that Eleanor's makeup was running because she was crying, Simon looked tired because his eyes were swollen, and Helena didn't look completely disgusted, she looked shocked. These were things that Liam didn't see from his family very often.

Liam's face turned in what could only be called a look of more confusion, as there are no words to describe how confused he felt.

"Where's Robert?" he asked.

No one answered. Eleanor wiped the corner of her eye and looked to the ground. Simon stared at the back of the chair he was holding onto. Helena continued flipping almost nervously through the newspapers she was holding.

"Mum?" he said.

She looked up at him without moving her head an inch, then her eyes flicked back to the newspapers.

"Someone, please tell me!" he cried. "Where is Robert?"

Eleanor shifted uncomfortably in the corner of the room. "He's dead."

"Dead?" he stuttered in disbelief.

Robert... _dead_? Those were two words that didn't belong in the same sentence together. No, not even in the same paragraph. Robert couldn't be dead. He had been away on a military mission for a month and a half now. It was high-security; the king had given orders that Robert not be left unguarded for so much as a second.

"How did he...?" Liam trailed off, not knowing what he was actually asking.

Simon spoke for the first time since the meeting began. "Military accident."

In that moment, Liam's life took a turn for the worst. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He wasn't "Prince Playboy," as everyone called him. He couldn't be careless; there was no more room for mistakes. Mistakes get innocent people killed. Innocent people like Robert.

It was in that very moment when Liam realized that he was the next king of England.

00000000

The next two days were hectic. Rumors of Robert's death had gone from person to person, reporter to reporter, magazine to magazine, until finally it reached national news channels across the world. The palace publicists had no choice but to confirm that he had died. When asked about the cause of his death, they gave the media the same, six-word explanation that Liam and Eleanor had gotten: He died in a military accident.

Liam didn't understand how it had happened. Robert was the closest to a perfect king that the people of England could get. Liam, in comparison, was complete trash.

If there was a family meeting, Liam's older brother was always the first one there. If there was a party to attend, he was there. If there was a tour to go on, he was the first one to arrive. His commitment to both his family and his country was inspiring to many, including Liam. And now, that inspirational figure in everyone's lives was gone. Never to be seen again.

00000000

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were avoiding me."

Ophelia jumped in surprise and turned around to see Prince Liam standing behind her.

"You scared me," she explained, exhaling. Then she crossed her arms. "And I'm not avoiding you."

"Really? And why were you cutting off people on your way to the other side of the room?"

Ophelia sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I was trying to be respectful."

"You don't need to do that."

Ophelia looked down at the ground, then tilted her head to the side to look at him. She had her hands clasped together at her waist and was shifting from side to side awkwardly.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Robert."

Liam back at her with a gleam in his eye. "Don't be. He was a great guy. He's somewhere better now."

"Yeah, definitely."

There was a moment of silence in which nothing needed to be said. Ophelia caught sight of Helena approaching from them over Liam's shoulder.

"Your mom's coming. I'm going to..."

"Yeah, that's smart."

Ophelia was walking away when Liam suddenly ran up to her and caught her arm. She looked at him in question.

"Hey. Would you want to have dinner sometime?"

Ophelia laughed once and cocked her head to the side. "Are you asking me out before your brother's funeral?"

"I guess I am," he said with a smile. "Just come by sometime."

"I might take you up on that," she replied. "I guess I'll see you then."

"See you then."

Two seconds had barely passed since Ophelia left, when Helena came to stand behind her son.

"Poor Gemma," she said. She put her hand on his shoulder and they began walking toward the door.

"Poor Gemma broke up with me, mum," Liam mumbled.

"Either way, I'm sure she'd be devastated to hear that you've been sleeping with her."

Liam rolled his eyes. "It was one time."

"One time is all it takes. A good reputation can be ruined by one mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake," he said under his breath, but she had already walked away.

00000000

The funeral had ended six hours and forty-three minutes ago. Eleanor had been keeping the time. She had tried to set a goal: how long could she stay sober after the funeral? She didn't last five minutes.

The ride to the burial ceremony and back home had been terrible. Her mother, as usual, couldn't keep from verbally attacking her two remaining children. Every word that came out of her mouth was a direct insult to one or both of them.

So, as a result, Eleanor came directly home after the funeral - no time for chit chat like her mother - and drank a bottle of expensive wine by herself.

 _Robert wouldn't want this,_ she reminded herself. _He would be upset if he saw you like this._

 _But on the flip side_ , she thought, _if Robert cared, he wouldn't have left you here to deal with this alone._

It was a sad, sick excuse. She knew that. Like Robert chose to die. She felt guilty for even thinking it. But she didn't stop.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door. Twice, a break, and two more times. That was her, Liam, and Robert's special knock. It had been since they were children. They had to create one so they could differentiate between the palace staff, their family, and themselves.

Eleanor couldn't manage to gain the energy to open the door, so she let yelled out, "clear!"

The door opened, then shut. Liam sat down next to her on the couch. He stared into space while she absently sipped from her second bottle of wine.

"I haven't heard that knock in a while," she commented. She glanced over to Liam and followed his gaze, then tilted her head to the side.

He was staring at a picture on Eleanor's dresser that was taken years ago, when things were good and okay and everyone was happy. Or as happy as their miserable family could get.

"That's my favorite picture of us," Liam said. "All together, I mean."

"It's mine, too."

"That was so long ago."

Although neither of them admitted it, both of them were looking at Robert's laughing face. He was fourteen then and was certainly the more attractive one of the two princes. When Robert smiled, it was almost like the whole world was smiling. He was the happiest person Eleanor had ever known. But something has changed when he joined the military. Something in his eyes changed. His eyes didn't light up anymore. His laugh lines didn't stand out. He didn't come home as often.

Eleanor's voice cracked as she spoke. "He was so happy."

She wiped at her eyes and sniffed. Liam put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I would give anything to see him like that again," she whispered.

"Or to see us like that again," Liam said.

"No," Eleanor sat up. "Not all of us deserve to be happy."

He nodded. "It's not so much of a not deserving it thing as it is a not wanting it thing."

"I can't remember the last time all of us smiled like that. How old were we in that picture? Nine?"

He chuckled. "Try twelve."

It was silent for a few minutes as they stared at the picture, both longing for the liveliness their entire family used to have. The joy they all embraced in each other like it was all they had in the world.

"Do you remember, about a month after that? When we had our first drink?" She shook her head. "It all went downhill from there."

"It didn't have to."

She turned on him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yeah, Liam, but it did. And whose fault was it?"

He dropped her look and ran a hand through his hair. Then he stood up.

"Things aren't the same now, but there's no reason why we can't make it better."

He was just about to leave when Eleanor called out to him.

"Hey." Liam turned around. "This sucks, huh?"

She stood up as he came back over to her. It was the first time they'd hugged in a while, but the comforting feeling that resulted was the same as it always was.

"We'll make it work, Len. It's good to see you."

"Yeah," she said as he closed the door, leaving her alone to destroy herself again.

00000000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I know it's been a while since I posted the prologue, but I took my time to make the first chapter perfect. Hopefully you liked it. A few things were out of order and not the same as they are in the show, but this isn't going to follow the storyline exactly. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

\- Chapter 2 -

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in!" Eleanor said as her two incredibly stupid cousins stood in her doorway.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Get in!"

Maribel and Penelope were the kind of cousins that no one wanted around, but when they were, you couldn't help but laugh at them. Although Maribel was the youngest, she was the leader of the duo.

"Are we getting high tonight?" Penelope asked excitedly.

"No, you pighead, we're experimenting."

"Then why did you tell us to take daddy's liquor?" Maribel asked.

Eleanor sighed loudly before she turned around to answer. "Because, Tweedledee, we're going to get drunk."

"But-"

"I think she's trying to use a code," Penelope whispered to Maribel. "Maybe we're getting high off the liquor later."

"For God's sake, you don't get high off alcohol!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Oh..." said both girls in unison.

"I totally knew that," Maribel said.

"Totally," Penelope agreed.

Maribel nodded. "Yeah, like, that's common sense, right?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

00000000

Shortly after dinner that night, Liam was walking to his room. Ted, the head of security at the palace, met him in the hall heading in the opposite direction.

"Your highness, I've been looking for you. Do you mind having a word in my office?"

"Of course," Liam replied. He began to head in the other direction again, but was stopped.

"Uh, right now, if you don't mind, sir."

"Oh, of course."

Liam followed Ted to the elevator that led to his home. When the elevator doors opened, Ted gestured for him to have a seat across from him at the large desk.

"Your highness, it has been brought to my attention that you wish to travel to Monacco in for the weekend. This will take place in four weeks, correct?"

Liam shook his head. "We changed our plans. It's in three weeks."

"Your highness, I thought we've discussed the inconvenience of last-minute changes such as this."

"This is three week's notice," Liam replied.

Across Ted's face came the look of suspicion that the members of the royal family had come to know well.

"But a change in plans so close to the date?" he asked. "Why so sudden?"

"Ted, we're not being blackmailed. We simply decided we'd like to go that weekend rather than wait. And besides, the weather will be nicer this way."

"Then I'll inform the security details that the date has been changed."

"There's no need for security. Marcus is going with us."

"Of course, your highness, but due to you being out of he country, the standard travel code requires higher security."

Liam sighed. "What are my options?"

"You have a choice between bringing Mr. Norm, Mr. Frost, or Mr. Martin. All of our other employees with a bodyguard rank will be at the palace for the festival and are unable to be of service that weekend."

"Which one is Eleanor's security detail?" Liam asked.

"That would be Mr. Frost, your highness."

"We'll take him, then. I don't think she'll mind. Is that all?"

Ted stood from his chair and bowed his head. "That's all. Thank you, your highness."

"No problem at all."

00000000

Someone knocked on the door to Eleanor's bedroom, where she was sitting on the bed with Maribel and Penelope, planning their evening.

"It's open!" Eleanor shouted.

Maribel and Penelope hurriedly pushed the notebooks of ideas under the covers. Liam entered the room before they could finish. His eyes focused on it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What?" both sisters asked nervously.

Liam walked over to Eleanor's bed and pulled a notebook from under the bedspread. He opened the book and his eyes immediately widened in shock.

"Are you really planning that out?"

Eleanor waved off her brother's comment. "Not really."

"Well, I'd say you are," he said.

He shook his head as he flipped through more pages.

"These are pretty, uh, descriptive," he said, laughing nervously. "You girls sure are in depth when you plan out your evenings."

"Hey, the deeper the better," Eleanor said with a sideways smile.

"Ha, that could be taken a couple ways," Maribel said, elbowing Penelope. They both giggled while Liam and Eleanor rolled their eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Eleanor said.

Liam turned his attention back to his sister. "You're going out tonight, I take it."

"That would be correct."

"Do you mind if I go?" he smirked. "I won't bring Gemma this time."

"I don't know, Liam. You seem to have trouble partying these days."

"I thought I proved myself a few weeks ago!"

Eleanor grinned. "The only thing you proved was your ability to preoccupy a female driver."

"Len, come on. I need to get out of this place for a few hours."

Eleanor raised her eyebrows. "Something going on with Phee?"

"No, I just..." He caught sight of Eleanor's disbelieving look. "Fine. Yeah, she's hanging with another guy, Nick. Anyway, she claims she doesn't like him but I'd say her Instagram would disagree."

"Well, that's nothing a good drink can't fix."

A smile shot across Liam's face. "So you'll let me go?"

"Why not? It's always good to have my older-brother-by-four-minutes around to beat up the old creeps."

00000000

"Thank you, Prudence," Simon said as Prudence, a dark-haired, fair-skinned, pretty maid employed at the palace, set a soup fish in front of him.

Prudence and the king had become friends since she had started her job there, about a month prior to Robert's death. She was quiet and reserved, but one of the kindest people Simon had met.

Cyrus looked up upon hearing the maid's name. "Brother, I didn't know you knew Prudence."

"I didn't know you knew her either," Simon said, surprised.

"Yes, we've met," Cyrus smirked at Prudence. "On several occasions, actually."

Helena click-clacked into the room at that time, her high heels making more noise than Simon and Cyrus' conversation. She sat in her chair at the table and wiped her hands with her napkin. Simon watched her, waiting until she was done to begin eating. When she put down her napkin, Simon looked around the table to find a person to say the blessing.

"Where are Liam and Eleanor?" he asked.

"Clubbing, I assume," Helena replied.

"And your daughters aren't here either, Cyrus."

"You think I can't see that? I'm not worried in the least. They can handle themselves. And if they can't, then they know not to bother me about it."

Simon's eyes widened in outrage. "Don't you two have the slightest care about where your children are and what they're doing?"

Helena and Cyrus were silent.

"I understand giving them distance, I do. But when we allow our children to do whatever they want, whenever they want, I begin to have a problem."

"If I thought they were doing something wrong, I'd stop them," Helena explained.

She remained her cool and took a bite of grilled chicken. Simon narrowed his eyes at her.

"The both of you disgust me. I can't believe you're okay with your children going out every night and getting high off cocaine and drunk off heaven-knows-what."

Cyrus clicked his tongue. "If you're so worried, why don't you ask them about it?"

"Just eat," Simon responded angrily.

His family was completely out of bounds. Little did they know, they only had three more strikes.

00000000

Neon lights were flashing, the music was booming, and the club was packed full with people who wanted who dance the night away. The four royals were among those people.

A group of men gathered around the bar cheered as Liam quickly downed four shots of some expensive drink. He hadn't asked what it was called. The bartender, a pretty young girl, was the one who handed the shot glasses to him. He doubted she had poisoned them, so he took them from her without a single thought.

Meanwhile, the crowd hooted and hollered as Eleanor danced in the middle of the floor alongside her best friend, Angie. Angie and Eleanor were a team; one never went clubbing without the other. Eleanor knew that going without her would be a mistake. If she hadn't invited Angie, Maribel and Penelope would have been in her business the whole night. And that was no way to live.

So now they danced their way to the center of everyone's attention. Eleanor could hear the men - and even some of the girls - talking about her.

"Who knew the princess could dance like that?" one man said in the ear of his friend.

"No kidding," the man's friend said back.

A few feet away from them, a girl in a tight crop top and denim shorts said to her two girl friends, "I wish I looked that hot." Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Hey, princess! Mind if I join you?"

Eleanor looked around for the person who called out to her, still dancing. Before long, she met the eyes of a tall, attractive man with a face that was much too familiar to her.

Beck.

She froze, her eyes wide. Her body stopped moving and her hands clenched themselves tightly at her sides. Angie noticed Eleanor's sudden lack of movement and turned to question her. Before she could ask, Angie saw the focus of Eleanor's attention.

"Len, is that Beck?" she asked.

"Yeah," Eleanor said. Within seconds, she straightened her stance and spoke back to him.

"Do you know how many men ask me to dance with them?"

Beck cleared his throat and took two steps toward her. "I'd assume there to be a lot."

"Yes," she replied. She followed his lead of slowly making toward each other. "And do you know how crazy I would be if I took up all of them?"

He took two more steps in her direction.

"Very crazy," he replied.

She took three steps forward.

"So explain to me, why would I dance with you, out of all the people who have asked me tonight?" she asked.

Two steps.

"Because of who I am. And I think you want to."

Four steps.

"You're wrong. I don't want to dance with you because you can't keep up."

Two steps.

"Is that so?" he asked. He took one last step towards her to close the gap between them. "Well, I think the princess is asking for a competition."

"No, not a competition," she corrected him. "I want a challenge. We'll see who has the most gut. I win, I get the satisfaction of knowing you suffered while having sex with one or both of my wonderful cousins."

Eleanor gestured to the corner of the room, where Maribel and Penelope were flirting with an attractive bartender. She laughed as a look of disgust crossed Beck's face.

Beck turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. This small movement took Eleanor's breath away every time, and he knew it. "And if I win?" he asked.

"If you win..." Eleanor tapped her chin. "If you win, you get to have sex with me."

"That's a bit of a big prize, don't you think?"

Eleanor crossed her arms across her chest smugly. "It's only big prize if I lose, which I won't."

She smirked at him, winked flirtatiously, and turned on her heel to face her friend. "Angie. The rules, please."

"Alright," Angie replied. She spoke to the crowd of people that'd gathered to watch. "The purpose here is for this man to beat her royal highness Princess Eleanor at dancing. There are several challenges you must complete while dancing. Everyone clear?"

The people nodded their heads, eager to watch the dance-off.

"Good. The first challenge is to dance while snorting off this tray. You can't use your hands; they have to be behind your back. Don't stop until all of it's gone."

Angie placed a grey tray on top of a nearby table. "Now, if both of you are ready, go!"

Beck did the challenge as best he could, but he'd never been high before and wasn't doing well. Eleanor, on the other hand, was a different story. She'd been getting high for years, and the phrase "practice makes perfect" clearly applied.

"Princess Eleanor wins!" Angie shouted.

Eleanor stopped dancing and wiped the powdered stuff from her nose with a triumphant smile. Her confident smile caused Beck's breath to leave him involuntarily. He shook his head to clear the fogginess and walked to where Eleanor and Angie had gone.

"The second challenge is to take five Mystery Shots while line dancing," Angie announced.

"I get first turn," Eleanor declared. She handed the glass of wine she was holding to someone in the crowd, then walked over to the dance floor. The onlookers made way for her and watched eagerly. The song had already started playing and they began dancing. Angie handed Eleanor the first shot glass.

Before she began, Eleanor raised the glass. "All of you wish luck to Beck. He's going to need it."

Without missing a beat, Eleanor began dancing directly after her toast and downed the first shot in seconds.

00000000

Two challenges and half an hour later, Beck was losing majorly. All he was thinking was if he'd just had a few more drinks, he would have been winning.

"Table! Table! Table!" the crowd chanted.

"You want us to dance on the table?" Eleanor asked everyone. When they cheered even louder, she nodded.

"I can take it." Then she leaned in toward Beck. "The question is, can you?"

Without his consent, his body leaned toward her, swaying like a flag. He'd never been so drunk and so high in his life. He was barely standing.

"You know what? I changed my mind," Eleanor said. "I want my prize to be you."

So when Eleanor won their competition, which didn't surprise anyone, she decided it was time to go home. And to no one's surprise, Beck came with her. By that time, Liam was pass-out drunk. Marcus, who had gone with them, had to lay him out across the backseat. Maribel and Penelope were nowhere to be found, so they left them there, figuring they'd find their way home.

00000000

Eleanor woke in her bed, in her room, in the palace. Which was funny, considering she didn't remember leaving the club. She tried to sit up and immediately fell back onto the bed, groaning. The hangover had already kicked in, and it was easily one of the worst Eleanor had felt. She rubbed her eyes and wrinkled her forehead, then blinked several times.

When she opened her eyes, the light coming through the windows nearly blinded her. She shook her head, confused. Who would've done that? Everyone and their mother knew that she hated having the curtains open.

Then she remembered the night before. Not the entire night, but bits and pieces of it came flashing through her head quickly.

She looked beside her, expecting to find Beck there. She gasped. The person laying in bed next to her, still sleeping, was not Beck.

Eleanor sprung to her feet and off the bed. The man struggled between wake and sleep before finally waking up. He sat up calmly when he saw Eleanor standing beside the bed, staring at him.

"Good morning, Princess."

"No, this is not a good morning," she replied angrily. She glanced down and realized she was only wearing her undergarments. Normally, this wouldn't bother her, but she felt oddly vulnerable now.

"Jasper, do you have any idea why I'm mad?"

"No clue," he said. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Jasper, I'm angry because I left the club last night with Beck, and I woke up with you. Where did he go?"

"Who's Beck?"

In that moment, Eleanor's confidence shrunk inside herself. Jasper was a good liar, but there's a certain visible innocence in everyone that can't be faked. If Jasper had seen Beck leave (and he would have, because Jasper's job was to stand outside of her door at night), then he would have said something. So if Beck had been in her room at all, he still would be. And if Beck had really been at the club last night, Liam, Penelope, and Maribel would've come to say hi.

"You - you're telling me that he was never here?" Eleanor stuttered.

"No one's been here all night except me." He smirked. "I was your prize, remember?"

"Oh, God," Eleanor groaned. She began pacing around the room. "So you were the one in the dance-off?"

"What dance-off?"

There was his confused face again. The innocent one. So there hadn't been a dance-off, and there hadn't been a Beck. What else was she going to find out this morning?

"Tall guy, late twenties, brown hair, skinny... None of that is familiar?"

Jasper shook his head. "Don't remember that."

"So you were the one that shouted for me to dance with you?"

"No one asked to dance with you. You drank and danced with that hot friend of yours all night."

Eleanor sucked in a sharp breath.

"You have got to be joking with me right now," she said to herself.

"I'd say you dreamed all that when you blacked out."

Eleanor looked back to him and stopped pacing. "When did I wake up?"

"When we got back to the palace. You said that I was your prize and took me to your room. You started stripping and-"

Eleanor put up a hand to stop him. "Enough."

"Why are you so stressed? It was a good night," Jasper said. He stood up and walked over to her. Before she could say anything, he began massaging her shoulders.

She spun around to face him.

"This has to stop. This blackmailing me. I'm the Princess. You're the bodyguard. This isn't how it works. I order _you_ around."

He gave her a sideways grin. "You did order me around."

"That's not what I'm talking about! Walk away."

"But-"

"Uh! Walk away! Go!"

When Jasper left, Eleanor lazily went back to the bed, barely able to get there before collapsing on top of her pillows. She pulled the sheets up around her and closed her eyes.

So much for a fun night.

00000000

 **A/N: I know the last chapter was a little shorter, so I tried to make this one a bit longer. Just so all of you know, I'm not going to be using bad language or anything too sexual in this story so that I can keep the teen rating. Any mentions of drugs are going to be vague.**

 **In case you didn't understand, this is after episode four but before episode five of season one. Starting now, I'm going to be basing the story off the show but I'm going to be mainly writing about the things that go on outside of the 42 minute episodes. After I get past the plot of the show so far, I'll start into my own plot.**

 **Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter! As I've said before, any ideas or constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
